


soft and gentle

by day



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fwp aka fluff without plot, kenma likes hinata's skin, this is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma likes touching. He likes the feeling of sheer fabric, the feeling of tassles through his fingers, the feeling of Yaku’s hair when he uses extra conditioner and the feeling of the carpet in Kuroo’s room that is just the right amount of fluffiness. He especially likes soft things, but of all the things he’s ever touched, the skin of Hinata’s stomach is his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft and gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [DARIEN!!!!!!!](http://cozykoushi.tumblr.com)

Kenma likes touching. He likes the feeling of sheer fabric, the feeling of tassles through his fingers, the feeling of Yaku’s hair when he uses extra conditioner and the feeling of the carpet in Kuroo’s room that is just the right amount of fluffiness. He especially likes soft things, but of all the things he’s ever touched, the skin of Hinata’s stomach is his favorite. 

He finds out by accident how soft Hinata really is. Hinata is holding Kenma’s DS out of his reach with a “pay attention to me I miss you and you’re right here” and it’s playful like he’s goading Kenma into a fight and Kenma goes along with it. He reaches and Hinata extends further until they’re almost toppling off the bed. So Kenma switches tactics- he extends his fingers with every intent of tickling Hinata breathless but right as he reaches out, Hinata’s shirt rucks up and Kenma is suddenly touching the very bare and very soft skin of Hinata’s belly. 

Kenma completely forgets what he’s about to do because it’s just so soft. The skin itself feels like silk and it’s just the right amount of give, not too firm, and it lets Kenma’s fingers glide-

Kenma doesn’t realize that he’s basically stroking Hinata’s stomach with intense focus until he looks up from where they’re half hanging off the bed and Hinata’s completely red in the face, his shirt gripped in his hand. 

“Oh.” Kenma mutters, pulling back despite still wanting to touch. The tips of his ears are tinged pink. “Sorry.” 

Hinata laughs and cocks his head to the side, “Does it feel weird or something?”

“It’s soft.” Kenma admits quietly, “I like it.” 

“Oh.” Hinata says it this time. Kenma twists his face up because he thinks Hinata’s going to make fun of him but then the boy just removes his shirt completely. He stretches his arms out. “You can touch me!” He says cheerily. 

Kenma can’t help the affection welling his his chest and he wants to tell Hinata just how much he likes him but he also really really wants to feel the softness again. So he places his hands tentatively on Hinata’s sides and tries to convey through touch. 

He pinches Hinata’s skin, mumbles an apology when Hinata squeaks, and he rubs soothing fingers over the spot. Hinata’s skin is so incredibly warm, just the right temperature against Kenma’s usually cold fingers, and he blames that for what he does next. He can’t help himself- he bends down to press his cheek onto Hinata’s stomach and just rubs. 

Hinata squeals but stays as still as possible, giggling every time Kenma’s hair tickles over his belly. “Kenma!”

“It’s so soft.” Kenma repeats under his breath, turning so he could press his entire face into Hinata and inhale. And it smells good. Hinata is soft and smells good and Kenma is happy. 

They touch a lot after that. Hinata’s entire body is soft, but Kenma particularly likes the skin of Hinata’s stomach. His thighs are his second favorite but they’re not as accessible to touch in public.

Hinata gets so used to Kenma sneakily slipping his hands under his shirt to rub comforting circles that whenever they meet, he makes sure to remove his jacket so Kenma has easier access. 

And people notice but don’t say anything because it’s cute and just like Kenma likes soft things, the entirety of Nekoma likes cute things. Hinata and Kenma are ridiculously cute. It’s a win win situation all around. 

On particularly bad days, Hinata will let Kenma crawl over to him and slip his head under his shirt, press his cheek onto his belly and breathe. He doesn’t question it when Kenma reemerges and his eyes are slightly red and Hinata’s skin is slightly wet. 

It’s on one of the good days, however, that Kenma realizes just how much he likes touching Hinata. Not just because his skin is soft or because he’s warm (even though that’s a big part of it) but because Hinata is always so willing and so accepting of everything he does. Kenma realizes that he loves Hinata, as much as is possible, and that night he says it. 

They’re on Kenma’s bed and Kenma is resting on Hinata’s stomach. He turns his face and presses a soft kiss to the skin right about his belly button. Hinata looks down with a raised eyebrow- it’s not uncommon, for Kenma to press little butterfly kisses across Hinata’s skin, but this one feels a bit different. 

“Is everything okay?” Hinata asks, reaching down to pet his fingers through Kenma’s hair. 

“Yeah.” Kenma whispers, his lips brushing over Hinata’s skin every time he speaks. “It’s perfect.” 

The entire moment can only be described as soft. Hinata’s skin, Hinata’s presence, the way Hinata makes him feel. So he says, very softly as to not ruin the atmosphere, into the skin of Hinata’s stomach, “I love you.” 

And when Hinata leans down to kiss him, Kenma decides right then and there that he’s found his new favorite soft thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i love kenhina they make me repent for all my sins
> 
> [tumblr](http://yamayama--kun.tumblr.com)


End file.
